Always Been, Always Have, Always Will
by NoPainNoGain509
Summary: At a young age Hermione has felt a bond to the mysterious girl with silver blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, known as Fluer. They can feel what the other feels where ever the, and in some sistuations they meet in their dreams. Though they both don't know what fate has in store for them and their future with each other.(Sorry summary sucks...)
1. Prologue

**A/N: What's up everybody? Sorry I haven't updated my other story tho the next chapter is almost done so there's no need to fret ;) So here's a new story, new idea and I want to see if anyone would want me to continue? Of course it's only the prologue so there isn't much there sorry. This will be my First Fluer and Hermione story! Woop, woop! I've always enjoyed this couple for unknown reasons. Oh this is really short but the chapters i promise will be long Now on to the boring stuff. **

**SUMMARY: At a young age Hermione has felt a bond to the mysterious girl with silver blonde and sparkling blue eyes, known as Fluer. She can feel what the other feels where ever she is, and they meet in their dreams. Though they both don't know what fate has in store for them and their future with each other.  
><strong>

**RATING: It will be between T and M but I'll just go with M to be sure.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER:  I will not have or ever will own Harry Potter or characters, they all belong to the lovely J. K. Rowling. **

**So after you read this let me now what you think and if you want this continued. Also I'll never have due dates or they'll freak me out and I'll never do them...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>.:PROLOGUE:.<span>**

The dark night sky was full of beautiful bright shinning stars, each watching upon the lit up the streets on this silent night. A lone figure sat on bench in what seemed to be a black cloak, its hood pulled up above their head sheltering from the bitter wind lapped up against them. They sit there none moving, creating the effect as if they were not breathing. Then there's a sudden stir in the stranger. A crooked grin starts to form upon their face, unsettling even the bravest of us. The stranger chuckles and slowly looks towards the stars.

"So it's began eh?" The voice is scratchy and deep belonging to one of a man. A star falls across the night sky as if sending him an answer. He smirks and shakes his head slightly.

"A prophecy that goes above all other prophecy's." The winds carry towards him, "A bond connected at the birth to the younger of the lovers, a bond unbreakable and valuable to one or the other who works to gain their trust. Who ever succeeds in gaining the support of the lovers shall win unsettling so. The bond connects only to the feelings as of start, and then comes the connection of one to another, as there understanding grows love will begin to bloom, a power shall be sealed in to the youngest at a small accident that will make the youngest the protector to the other."

"Hmmm I guess it's time then." The figure slowly stands and points his hand skywards. Muttering Latin under his breathe. A light blue light shoots upwards and away in to the dark night sky. The man sighs and puts his hand down.

"I've done what I've been told, and I've done what you've asked, but now where shall it carry on from present to future? Now I may ask what have you done in the humans world Life?" The cloaked figure turns towards a anew figure. She steps from the shadows as features appear, she had light brown hair braided over her right shoulder with flowers through out it, hanging on to her hourglass figure she wore that of the ancient Greek, with striking green eyes.

"As you know of the past, present, and future such as I you know what is to come if we don't interfere. And with this prophecy that the council and I've decided upon it shall put the world in to balance before it can tip completely and sends the world in to utter darkness." The woman states as she walks closer to the hooded man and pushes down the mans hood. The man had a face of a teen such as the woman, dark blood red eyes bore in to hers, his shaggy blond hair sways in the wind.

"Now come Death, we must return to our places and watch this unfold before our eyes." He scuffs slightly and turns to walk away but before he makes another step a hand grips his wrist and spins him around as Life's lips fall upon his for a brief moment. As they exchange what has to be done, a life that must go. they split and in a matter of a blink of an eye they vanish in to the night not to meet for many years later.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys what's up? So I decided I'd continue this I don't have a great excuess as to why I don't update besides life and that I'm lazy... But on the updie I did update this :) Though I have a major feeling I killed this but I have my reasons for doing it that will become more clear in the future. If you want to kill me my only request is that you do it swiftly. ;) And I have to say thanks for the reviews and the person who told me I splet Fluers name wrong, but anyways I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>7 Years later...<span>**

A bell rang in releasing the young school children from the confinement of their classrooms, letting them go to their freedom, and their savior, known as lunch. All the children burst out of the room as quickly as physical possible, trying to get away from the learning environment. As all rushed out of the classroom there was but one girl who has yet to move from her seat. She sat there silently with her nose in a book above her grade level. She had beautiful auburn hair that was slightly braided and pulled up in to a pony tail with her bangs free, and beautiful chocolate colored eyes that held innocence only a child could hold. She wore a beautiful light blue sundress with a white designs and white belt to accompany it, and on her feet see wore tan flip-flops.

She appeared to be lost in the wonderful world of imagination, just the way she liked it. Where no one would pick on her here and cause her pain and torment like other children her age tended to do. She has always be entranced with books and knowledge, always craving more her brain soaking it up like water to a dry sponge. The little girl was so entranced in her book to notice that the teacher has came and kneeled down beside her chair, slightly tapping her shoulder; waiting to gain her attention.

"Hermione," The young teacher started as the lovely brown eyes raised to meet her own, "it's lunch time dear, why don't you go eat and try to make some friends." The teacher smiled gently as Hermione huffed and closed her book.

"But I don't want to Miss Crane." Hermione puffed out her checks and pouted at the teacher. Miss Crane just raised her eyebrow in a curious fashion.

"And why would that be Hermione?" Hermione twitched under her gaze, averting her eyes and muttering under her breathe a reply. "I'm sorry Hermione I didn't quiet catch that. Would you please speak up dear?" She took in a deep breathe, closing her eyes then opening them and looking at her teacher.

"I don't want to go because everyone likes to pick on me calling me a know-it-all, stealing my food or my books, and sometimes both." The teacher nodded.

"Well Hermione how about this? I go outside with you and patrol around your area so I can be there to stop it?" Hermione looked at her with big wide eyes.

"Would you really do that?" She whispered up looking at her teacher. Miss Crane put a hand over her mouth as she chuckled.

"Of course dear, why wouldn't I Hermione?" Hermione just shrugged and replied with a simple, "I don't Know.". Miss Crane stood and brushed off her knees before holding out her hand to Hermione, which the little girl excepted and jumped off her seat following after her teacher.

Once they reached outside they were hit with a chilling breeze causing Hermione to pull her scarf and jacket around her tighter. Hermione quickly let go of Miss Crane's hand and wondered off with the sounds off leaves crunching beneath her feet. She turned her head towards the play ground seeing other kids playing with their friends making her slouch in sadness. She changed her direction towards a abandoned tree deciding to head away from everyone.

She sighed as she looked up at the tree. It was just like her, away from everyone, and doesn't gain any attention. She sat down and leaned her head back against the tree and closing her eyes. She sat there unaware of her surroundings and the people gathering around her.

She felt a quick sharp pain in her left side making her gasp out in pain, clenching her side. She quickly opened her eyes to see what had caused her the pain. Her eyes widening in horror seeing all her bullies gathered around her, staring at her with devious smirks. The instigator none other than Alistair her most violent tormenter.

She quickly looked around, trying to see if Miss Crane was anywhere in sight. But sadly the teacher was no where to be seen. She looked back to the bullies surrounding her as they gradually grew closer.

"So how's our little book worm today?" Alistair sneered as he stood in front of her. She gulped shakily and looked at him with fear. She knew it wouldn't matter if she replied or not she would still end up in a whole lot of pain in the end. Alistair sighed and shook his had back and forth slowly with a small grin on his face.

"Ah what have I told you egghead? You are to respond to me when spoken to. I guess I'll have to re-teach you that lesson eh?" He grinned and placed his hands on his hips standing straight up. He looked over his right shoulder, "Balthazar, Rhys, help this lady up would ya?" Both boys grinned a sinister smile, heading towards her with one boy on her left an the other on her right. They yanked her up with one arm holding under her under each armpit and the other holding one of her arms across their chest. Alistair stepped closer to Hermione towering over her by a few inches, they were so close she could feel his breathe on her cheek as he inhaled and exhaled.

Hermione closed her eyes and lowered her head not wanting to she the thrill in her attackers eyes. She heard a sigh and afterwards a hand roughly grab her cheek forcing her to look up and whimper in pain. She stared into the forest green eyes with fear. he leaned forward and titled his head towards her ear.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." he said lightly, then a devious grin spread across his face. "What am I talking about? I'm going to make sure I hurt you so badly that when ever you think about me you'll burst in to tears and feel the pain I've caused. You may be smart in the classroom, but what's the point if you can't protect yourself out here?" He stated with venom lacing his voice as he gradually clenched her jaw tighter and tighter.

He took a small step backwards and suddenly she hunched over in excruciating pain crying out feeling the tears start to run down her face. He had kneed her in the gut. She dropped to her knees the two boys following her down. She felt pain after pain. Sometimes it was her head, sometimes it was her arms or legs, or it would be his favorite place to hit. Her stomach.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there hunched over in pain, hit after hit. With her captures laughing at her misery. She finally felt relief when Alistair stopped attacking her.

"Alistair! What are you doing!? This is unacceptable behavior! You along with Balthazar and Rhys are in so much trouble." Balthazar and Rhys let go of her arms lading to her failing face first in to the cold hard ground.

"But-" They all started.

"Don't even start with me. You three head to the principles office this instant while I deal with Hermione." She blacked out to the sound of feet going away from her. She gratefully accepted the darkness because here she could get away from reality and get away from the pain.

**FLUER POV:**

It was a beautiful day in France, the sun was shining brightly over head as a light breeze blew keeping the air at a pleasing temperature. 'The only thing that would make this day better was if I didn't have to be here at school.' Thought a young blond girl. She continued looking out the window with boredom, listening to the teacher drone on about the lesson.

Of course she enjoyed school, she was even the smartest there. Though she had already learned of tis subject and found it as of no importance to listen to the teacher.

She blew a blond strand out of her face continuing with gazing out the window. Her hair was done in a plain pony tail that day, though she made it look as if it had been professionally done. She also adorned a plain white V-neck t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. On her feet she wore simple red sneakers.

She quickly glanced around her class with her sky blue eyes. The same old people, nothing new. That's what sucked about going to her clans school.

The school was for veela's, and more importantly for the Delacour clan. And she was to be the next leader of the clan. As her mother had taken the place of her mother's and so on and so forth. The leader of the clan lead until their eldest had become of age, well the oldest girl. For she had an older brother and a younger sister. Xavier Delacour, and Gabrielle Delacour.

Of course Xavier couldn't be the next leader of the Delacour clan, but that doesn't mean he couldn't be one of the many heads of the clan that help decide the fate of our clan. He was three years older than her at was at the age of ten.

As for her younger sister Gabrielle, she had yet to do anything for see was still only a baby only a year old. Though she looked like her very much. And if anything were to happen to her Gabrielle would be the leader of the clan instead.

As Fleur continued staring out the window she let out a painful gasp and fell to the floor. Many were rushing towards her though she didn't register it. She was in immense pain. It felt as if someone was repeatedly hitting her. She felt like she couldn't breathe, that she couldn't move. That's when she saw a little girl about her age being beat by another boy while to others held her. Then everything went black...

**HERMIONE POV:**

Hermione slowly raised from her bed and tipped toed towards her door and creaked it open. She had awoken to her parents arguing once again as it had been happening more regularly. She slowly ran to her parents door ignoring her pain from earlier in the day. She sat down with her back against the door having her head resting against it.

"I told you it would happen again I told!" Her father yelled at her mother. "No matter where we move this always happens. She always gets hurt, she's always bullied. We have to do something about this!"

" I know, I know. I just, I just don't know what to do anymore. Strange things always happen no matter where we take her. Withier it be as simple as the flower vase moving a few inches or a book that's to far out of her reach floating down in to her hands. Or even.. or even-" She heard her mother begin to cry and she winced. She listened to the movement of feet moving across the carpet and her mothers sobs being muffled by her father.

"it's alright sweetheart. This time we'll make sure she's completely different, completely safe, so that this doesn't happen once again. We'll do everything we can so the past doesn't repeat it's self. We'll cut her hair short, we'll change her hair style, use different pronouns. We'll change everything." Her parents began to weep their sorrows and she felt a lump rise in her throat.

Hermione quickly stood up and bolted her way from their ran until she reached the back door and ran out it. 'It's all my fault.' She bolted her way across the backyard and in to the forest behind her house . She dogged and leapt over fallen trees. The tears falling freely down her face.

'They're hurt all because of me. It's all my fault they're in this mess. I'll be the perfect child they want me to be. So they no longer have to be hurt.' She continued her way through the forest blood running down her legs from the branches that got her and her feet raw from running for so long in a rough terrain. She slowly came to a stop and looked around.

There in an open part of the forest stood a man in a drack clock looking up towards the sky. She didn't know why but she headed towards the man and stood beside him looking up like he.

"Whatcha' looking at sir?" She said as she glanced to the side at him. The man didn't movie but in a rough raspy voice he responded.

"The sky young child. It is absolutely stunning the beginning and ending of stars. Oh the stories these stars could tell. The truth it shows, the prophecy's it bestows on the lucky and unlucky." Hermione looked at the man in confusion. The stars held prophecy's? Unimaginable she had not read anything that stated that the stars held prophecy's.

"That can't be so sir, the books I've read say no such things." The man chuckled and slightly shook his head.

"You see child I know more than any book for I have been here for a very, very, long time. And I can read the prophecy's the stars tell." Hermione grabbed her hands and rubbed them together, her nervous habit.

"Does everyone have a prophecy sir?" The man let out a held breathe.

"Yes, but not everyone's is told by the stars only the major ones are there. Everyone has a prophecy because it's a story of their fate. Though it's not a fairy tail not every prophecy ends with a happily ever after, but such is life. You make due with what you've got." Hermione stood there for a moment thinking on the words the man had spoken.

"Then I guess my prophecy is an unlucky one." Hermione said sadly looking towards the sky with a frown upon her face. The figure didn't move.

"And why would that be young one?" Hermione sighed and kicked the ground.

"No matter what I do or how hard I try I always get hurt and others get hurt to. I bet my prophecy is to bring pain and misery to others around me, to be unable to protect me and the ones I care about." The man finally turned towards her and looked at her. He smiled softly even though she couldn't see it and bent down to her height. No matter what the others say he was extremely nice and unfairly judged all because of what his prophecy was.

"That's why I am here young one. I'm here for you tonight and I always be there for you. I've came here to make sure your prophecy changes because you'll be very important one day. You'll play a very big role in what happens in the future." She looked at him with wet eyes.

"How are you going to do that sir?" She asked quietly taking a step towards him. Strong callused hands came out of the clock and gently grabbed her smaller one's in his.

"Because I've come to give you both a blessing and a curse. Something that would even the odds of time. Something that even I don't fully understand but I hope you'll forgive me child for I am not all that you think I am to be."

"Then who are you sir?" He gently sighed and let go of one of her hands and pulled down the hood of his cloak reveling his face to the child. Yet she did not scream, nor did she show any fear she only showed sorrow. She leaned up towards his forehead and kissed him.

"I see nothing but a misunderstood man with scars of his pervious wars." She gently smiled and him and him to her. He looked at her sadly.

"The gift and curse I'm giving to you will hurt. But it will be worth the pain I hope you'll see maybe not now, but maybe in the future you'll understand." Hermione just continued to stare at him with a smile. The man pulled a black chained neckless from his cloak that had a blood red rose in graved into a back sword amulet.

"This will be a connection from you to me I may not always be there but I'll always try." He clasped it around Hermione's neck and then pulled her close. For the first time in centauries tears streamed down his face. A blue force appeared in his held out hand and he quickly put it to Hermione's back. She screamed in pain then passed out. He held her there and cried, for what he given her will surely be seen to be curse by others.

He stood and held the little girl bridal style in his arms and gave her a pack on the forehead. He vanished from the forest in the blink of an eye and into her room. He walked over to her bed and lade her down. He tucked her under the covers and smiled. He pulled his over his head. And went and stood in the corner as the door to her room opened and the light from the hall streamed in.

A woman and a man entered the room. The lady sitting down on the edge of the bed and the father standing but Hermione's head. He watched as the lady ran her fingers the the girls hair seeing Hermione relax in to the touch. He smiled and vanished from the room. He will surely she her again because see was the only one besides Life to not shrink away in fear or hatred at his face.

**1 Month Later...**

"Everyone I have someone new who will be going us for the rest of the year." The teacher stood at the front of the room with a big smile on her face before she looked towards the door and yelled. "Haddon, you may come in now." The door creaked open and in walked a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

His hair was styled with the top being long swiped to the right and the sides being short but not buzzed. He wore a lose gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans. On his feet were brown shoes. The teacher came over and bent down a little.

"Hi there Haddon, I'm Mrs. Richards." She smiled her pearly white teeth at him. He gave a small smile in return. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" He knew it wasn't a request but a command so he turned towards the class and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Haddon Granger. I hope to get along with you all." After that the teacher instructed him towards his new seat. He headed towards his seat he set down his backpack and sat. the only thought running through his head, 'I swore I would do anything they wanted me to do even if it meant acting like a boy to protect them...'

* * *

><p><strong>Is it safe to come out? I really don't want to die so young but if you must... So please tell me your thougths by reviewing say what I could fix or what not. And if you enjoyed it why don't you favorite and subscribe. And for everyone that reviews I respond to you through a private message hope you don't mind.<strong>


End file.
